On Your Way
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: una historia, de como dos vidas pueden unirse atraves de las universos y las vidas XD es un Faberry/Brittana
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

_**LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ PRESENTO SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DESARROLLAR ESTA LOCAMUY LOCA HISTORIA…**_

**PROLOGO**

_**-PUNTOS CARDINALES-**_

_**NORTE:**_

Dianna Fabbretti, hija unica de los reyes Antonni y Mickaela Fabbretti, sutil y delicada, pero a la vez fria y cortante. Cualquiera que no sea lo suficiente para ella es tirado como basura, sin ni siquiera prestarle un poco de atencion.

Ambiciosa, arrogante, perfeccionista, no gusta de hacer amigos ni rodearse de mucha gente. Pocos tienen la capacidad, y la oportunidad, de estar en su entorno, no acepta regalos que no sean costosos, no esta interesada en querer o amar a alguien, su atencion total esta en libros, dibujos, el arte en toda su expresion es lo que la atrae y la mantiene en este mundo, con los pies en la tierra. No intenta ver a principes, ni acepta recorridos con ellos nada que tenga que ver con eso, al menos que sus padres se lo ordenen. Mantenida fiel e injustamente, bajo ordenes, deseos y peticiones de sus padres, sin siquiera pensar un poco en su bienestar. Mascaras e imágenes no reales es lo unico que representa en cada una de sus presentaciones…..

_**SUR:**_

Lea Belcroft, hija menor de los reyes Leon e Idina Belcroft, amable y amistosa con las personas, siendo ella misma en donde sea que se presente, sus padres le enseñaron que para triunfar debia mostrarse tal cual es, para poder gustar a las personas. Gran cantante y actriz, sumamente dramatica y algo egocentrica, con aires de diva, sin llegar a humillar a los demas. Le encanta hacer amigos y conocer nuevas personas, esta abierta a cualquier tipo de dialogo con cualquier persona. Sabe que su destino es casarse, y si bien no quiere eso, tendra que adecuarse para hacerlo. Sus padres ya la tienen casi comprometida con un principe de las afueras, Carius Montaige, no esta contenta con eso, pues el chico a pesar de que es un grandulón y está simpatico, incluso hace poco tiempo penso que estaba enamorada de él, talvez por eso sus padres lo eligieron a él, pero se dio cuenta que solo era un capricho mas, y que no era amor verdadero lo que sentia por el principe. Quiere poder ser feliz con la persona que ella elija, y no acatar ordenes de otros que no piensan en su felicidad…

_**ESTE:**_

Elizabeth Molshoek, princesa del Este, hija unica de el fallecido rey Marc y la reina Susan Molshoek, con una actitud positiva para todas las cosas, asi sean cosas difíciles y en donde nadie mantiene la esperanza, ella es la primera en estar pensando que pasara lo mejor, su pasion es la danza, se siente libre de hacer lo que quiera mientras esta danzando, olvida las peticiones de su madre, las ordenes que le da de conseguir un esposo pronto, que tenga mucho dinero y que sea apuesto, ella no se interesa en eso, y no sabe como explicarselo, a veces piensa que es estupido hacerlo, pues su madre siempre sale con lo mismo. No usa mascaras, mas no es sutil al rechazar a algun individuo no merecedor de ella, directo y al grano son sus comentarios, a veces la tratan de estupida y muy pocas personas pueden entenderla y entrar en ese mundo revuelto y complicado de la princesa siempre sonriente Elizabeth.

_**OESTE:**_

Marie Riethusen, hija mayor de los principes Richard y Vanessa Riethusen, una persona fria y poco interesada en la vida y las cosas "importantes" para sus padres, en contra de aquello que la perjudique a ella o a las personas que son cercanos a ella, poca comunicación con gente externa a su nucleo selecto de amigos, una perra para alejar a gente indeseable de su alrededor o con personas, que a su parecer, no merecen estar en su mundo, interesada por la música, aunque no lo demuestre, inteligente para aprender y estudiar cualquier tema a fondo, toca violin y piano por clases estrictamente demandadas por sus padres, difícil de manipular, porque ella es la que manipula. Defendiendo a las personas que ella quiere, aunque no lo acepte muy fácilmente. Obligada por sus padres a estudiar dos años fuera de sus tierras para adaptarse a todo, según dijeron antes de que se marchara, ahora regresa al lugar que pertenece, encontrandose con muchas sorpresas que ni ella imaginaría.

_Haciendo una promesa, de nunca dejarte, de nunca olvidarte, estar juntas mas allá de estas tierras, mas allá de incluso la muerte, sin descanso estaremos hasta que todas nuestras vidas, en cualquier universo, en cualquier ascenso o descenso, esten unidas, como debe ser, por algo mas fuerte que tu y yo, o cualquiera de los de nuestro alrededor, algo mas fuerte que incluso el destino….nuestro amor._

_Atte. Norte/Sur_

_Haciendo una promesa, mas allá de los tiempos, mas allá de la vida o la muerte, manteniendo nuestras almas como una sola, siempre necesitando de la otra para seguir, siempre buscando la forma, en el universo que sea, de mantenernos unidas, incluso cuando tengamos dificultades, aun cuando haya obstaculos, necesitamos de nuestras almas juntas, aquí y en otras vidas seremos…..almas gemelas._

_Atte. Este/Oeste_

_Prometiendo siempre estar…..en tu camino._

_Atte. Puntos cardinales…_

····························

_**Que tal? Una leve introduccion a esta LOCA idea que me surgio en mi cabezita al enterarme del accidente de Quinn T.T, que solo hizo imaginarme esto, y bueno no se si les llame la atencion a mi sinceramente se me hizo una idea muy rara, pero quiero pensar fielmente, que tendra una segunda parte, no es universo alterno, de hecho tiene mucho que ver con Glee, dentro y fuera de la serie XD, asi que ya tengo la idea mas o menos, formada una idea Faberry sin olvidar a mis Brittanas v.v', dejen reviews con su punto de vista please, porque necesito inspiración para esta poco peculiar y super enredada idea que se me ocurrio**_


	2. Chapter 2 NorteSur

**CAPITULO UNO**

_**CASTILLO DEL NORTE…..CASTILLO DEL SUR**_

_:Hurry_

_:Where are you?_

_**:ON MY WAY…**_

OoooOoooOoooO

Se podia ver un hermoso castillo, al norte de Inglaterra, la princesa Dianna se encontraba sentada frente al espejo viendose detenidamente, algo muy comun en ella, algunos la tachaban de rara, por el simple hecho de estar siempre con un libro en mano, dibujando o escribiendo, en su propio mundo, en el cual pocos podian entrar, claro a excepcion de…..

-tan bella como siempre-se escucho una voz femenina desde la entrada de su alcoba

-princesa Elizabeth es una sorpresa verla por aquí-dijo saludando a su amiga, la princesa del Este, se puso de pie acercandose a saludarla

-vamos Dianna conmigo las formalidades no van-dijo sonriendo dandole un beso en los labios, si, muy a su estilo el saludo-vengo para ver si ya te enteraste de la fiesta que brindaran los reyes del Sur, tu sabes, en la que supondra que conoceremos por fin a su hija y a la recien llegada del extranjero, la princesa del Oeste-dice sentandose en la cama de Dianna

-siii….bueno-dijo algo chocada, sus padres siempre la hacian actuar perfectamente frente a los demas, con la unica que no fingia era con Elizabeth y agradecia eso, se sento junto a su amiga de ojos azules y dio un largo suspiro

-perfect lady en camino?-dijo sabiendo de ante mano que esas cosas ponian mal a su amiga que solo asintio-sabes que conmigo puedes ser quien eres-

-si lo se!, pero quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que no soy como todos piensan, que no soy la princesa perfecta que hace lo que sus padres quieren, que quiere casarse con el adorable, caballeroso y elegante principe Daniel, que ni siquiera me….-se corto a si misma, no queria decirlo, Elizabeth lo sabia perfectamente, pero aun le costaba decirlo

-que ni siquiera te gustan los hombres, en este caso los principes, si no las princesas-dijo sonriendo-te entiendo Di, lo sabes, yo juego del mismo lado que tu, creo que es una de las cosas por las que podemos ser asi entre nosotras, sin tener que decir algo como "princesa Dianna, podria usted acompañarme a la cena que se dara en unos dias, en el reino del sur, como mi mejor amiga y compañera"-dice en tono gracioso-simplemente con un Di, vamos a la fiesta de los reyes del sur basta-dijo ahora sonriendo, la chica de ojos esmeraldas reia con ganas, al ver las interpretaciones y las caras de su amiga

-OK OK, princesa Elizabeth, cuando sera esa famosa fiesta-dijo alzando una ceja

-el sabado por la noche, contando que en esta conoceremos a nuestros prometidos-dijo soltando un suspiro-o con los que nuestros padres nos quieren casar-dijo rodando los ojos

-pues existe el rumor de que los padres de la princesa Lea son gays, y que se adecuaron, la reina Idina esta con una que se llama…..no se, no recuerdo, el punto es que su padre tiene a su amor hombre ahí en el castillo, no lo se aun no entiendo muy bien si es cierto o no-dijo enredandose en su propio discurso-el punto es que eso es lo que dicen por ahí-

-y tu crees eso?-dijo riendose de su amiga-quiero decir que en este tiempo todo ese tipo de cosas es normal, mientras no se enteren los demas-dijo viendola a los ojos-creeme Di, yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero no podemos gritarlo a todos, y mucho menos tenemos la posibilidad de que nos toque la suerte de encontrar principes gays que se casen con nosotras-

-si, ya se, pero dime, como rayos me voy a casar con algun hombre que…..1, no me agrade, porque ni siquiera conozco, 2, que no me haga sentir nada y 3, que ni siquiera ame-dijo Dianna alterandose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-no quiero, ni puedo casarme con alguien asi, dios! Porque? Porque no puedo estar con alguien de quien me pueda enamorar-decia tratando de controlar su ira, Elizabeth se puso de pie, y la tomo de la cintura, acercandola para besarla con ganas, Dianna respondio con mas fuerza, quitandose el vestido que llevaba encima, tirandolo a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth, como odiaban esos estupidos vestidos!. Con urgencia se deshicieron del corsett y del resto de las prendas, como si con eso se fuera toda su frustración, Elizabeth, gracias a su altura, cargo a la rubia mas pequeña y la cargo, por inercia la ojiverde entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de la ojiazul, que a su vez, caminaba hacia la cama colocandose encima de la ojiverde…

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

-princesa-

-pasa Armand-

-la princesa Marie ha llegado-dijo un chico castaño, era uno de los mejores amigos de la princesa, a pesar de que era uno de los guardias del palacio

-dile que suba-dijo sonriendole al chico-sabes que puedes llamarme Lea-

-lo siento, pero es la costumbre-dijo sonriendo de vuelta

-trata de llamarme por mi nombre, soy tu amiga-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-tambien mi princesa-dijo sonriendo de lado

-pero antes somos amigos-dijo la chica-anda ve a decirle a Marie que venga-dijo despeinando un poco al chico que sonrio y fue hacia el vestibulo, acomodandose el cabello

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

-princesa Marie, la princesa Lea la espera en su habitacion-dijo con una reverencia, habia mas guardias ahí, tenia que mantener las formalidades-la acompaño-dijo dandole el brazo que la chica tomó gustosa, Armand era tambien uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho Lea y ella jugaban con él chico cuando eran pequeños

-sabes que puedes llamarme Marie-dijo la chica apenas desaparecieron de la vista de los otros guardias

-frente a los demas tenemos que guardar formalidades-dijo sonriendo haciendo una cara graciosa, Marie soltó una pequeña carcajada

-te quedaras con nosotras?-dijo al llegar a la puerta de la habitacion de Lea

-no lo creo Marie, tengo que ir a ver como van los preparativos para la fiesta, ir al castillo del Norte para invitarlos formalmente, quiero pensar que tengo que ir al del Este tambien, las princesas Dianna y Elizabeth pocas veces se separan, con un poco de suerte y las encuentro en alguno de los dos, juntas-dijo el chico suspirando

-Dianna y Elizabeth?-pregunto la chica

-las conoceras en la fiesta, quien te manda a irte a estudiar fuera?-dijo picandola un poco con el tema

-dos años sin mi y me extrañaste tanto-dijo la chica con sorpresa fingida

-claro-dijo el chico siguiendole el juego, aunque de antemano ambos sabian que si se habian extrañado

-y que me puedes decir de esas princesas, se toman muy en serio eso de la "realeza"?-dijo Marie haciendo una cara graciosa

-ehm….son buenas personas-dijo el chico sonrojandose y desviando la mirada

-ja!-dijo la chica incredula-tuviste algo que ver con alguna!-dijo sorprendida

-con Elizabeth….-dijo viendola-pero no le digas esto a NADIE porque le perjudicaria de manera totalmente mala-dijo serio

-que sucede?-pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño

-tuvimos algo, antes de que…..-dijo acercandose mas a Marie-antes de que se diera cuenta que no le va a los principes, sino a las princesas-dijo viendola alzando sus cejas en modo gracioso

-ey! Y eso como porque me tendria que importar-dijo sonrojada

-tu PRINCESA Marie tienes muchas posibilidades con ella-dijo dandole un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro

-pfff, que cosas dices-dijo la chica, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrio y salio de ella una Lea con los brazos cruzados

-no piensan entrar?-pregunto la chica viendo a ambos chicos-llevo media conversación esperando que entraran y nunca lo hicieron!-dijo alzando una ceja

-perdon Lee, pero este tonto me estaba diciendo unas cosas-dijo viendo a Armand "enojada"

-si si, sobre Elizabeth-dijo rodando los ojos-mira, a mi me dijo lo mismo cuando le pregunte sobre Dianna, asi que no le prestes atencion-dijo haciendo que ambos chicos pasaran a su habitacion y tomaran asiento en su cama, junto con ella misma

-miren, no soy, ni quiero ser chismoso-dijo el chico acomodandose mejor-pero les dire cosas que son confidenciales, y que nosotros como guardias no podemos decir pero esto, se los dire porque se y siento que esas dos y ustedes llegaran a ser MUY buenas amigas-dijo sonriendo

-si claro Armand-dijeron las dos al unisono con tono de sarcasmo y rodando los ojos

-pero si eso de tener sexo las conecta-dijo el chico riendo a carcajadas y mas al ver a ambas chicas completamente rojas-bueno, el punto es que, Dianna Fabbretti la princesa del Norte o mejor conocida como la reina de hielo, es una chica muy sencilla y nada comparada con la mascara que conoceran en la fiesta, sus padres son sumamente estrictos y religiosos, no permiten que su hija se muestre tal cual es, pues todos la tachan de rara, porque es muy apegada a la literatura, poemas, pinturas, dibujos, fotografias y todo ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo no toca ningun instrumento-dijo dando un poco la introduccion de Dianna-es sumamente dulce y de carácter pasivo, no daña a nadie ni fisica ni verbalmente, contrario a como sus padres la hacen actuar, fria, distante de carácter duro y con una tranquilidad "impresionante" aplasta a todo aquel que sus padres consideren poco merecedor de ella-

-eso suena horrible, como pueden hacerla actuar asi?-pregunto Marie

-no lo se, pero esa es la Lady Dianna perfeccionista, fria y calculadora que conoceran-dijo suspirando-por otro lado esta la dulce Elizabeth Molshoek princesa del Este o princesa de la sonrisa inagotable, tierna, sutil y amable con las personas, extremadamente apasionada de la danza, es sin duda la mejor de estos lugares y de muchos otros, su madre es completamente apegada a la religion, quiero pensar que por eso se lleva tan bien con los padres de Dianna, ella tiene un romance secreto con la princesa del Norte del cual sus padres se moririan si se enteraran-dijo riendo-es completamente opuesto a la princesa Dianna, o mas bien a su mascara de princesa que se inventa-dijo suspirando-son dos mundos opuestos en uno solo-dijo terminando con su discurso

-como sabes TODO eso de ellas? Acaso las espias-dijo Lea sorprendida, por todo lo contado por parte de Armand

-como las voy a espiar, no soy un depravado, lo se porque me llevo muy bien con ellas, y despues de todo anduve con Elizabeth, pero Mark, el guardia mas cercano a ellas en el castillo del Norte, me ha contado todo eso, claro yo sabia bastante, de hecho mas de lo que él me conto-dijo alzando los hombros

-Mark?-pregunto Marie

-si, es como su hermano mayor-dijo Lea

-vaya que estoy perdida-dijo la morena

-pues que esperabas? Dos años fuera no son nada faciles-dijo Lea

-lo se, lo se pero ya da igual ahora ya estoy aquí y no me ire tan fácilmente-dijo sonriendo a sus amigos

-entonces, tendremos que prepararlas pequeñas princesas, para conocer a sus polos opuestos-dijo sonriendo Armand viendo a ambas chicas

··································

_**Que tal? Interesante? Confuso?, lo se, talvez no entiendan muy bien esto, pero vean las cosas por mas pequeñas que sean, algo importante saldra, bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capi, espero que opinen y me digan si tienen dudas, aunque creo que esas desapareceran conforme avance la historia**_

_**Fuu (:**_


End file.
